Warbles of The Warblers In Some Direction
by TheRedBirdofWarbler
Summary: Set of drabbles based of a Facebook RP. Most involving Wes and David's on going conflict, to Blaine's sex addiction problems that lead him to cheat on Kurt with Sebastian, to the various events of senior year between New Directions and the Warblers.
1. How Wesley Montgomery Got Engaged

**A/N: My god it's been a long while since I've posted any fanfiction. I've been involved in a pretty emotional roleplay over the last few months. I play Wes and my good friend plays Blaine and I just figured this was some great material, why not dramatize it and make it into a fanfiction because frankly there is never enough Wevid fanfic to go around.**

**Also if your interested in role playing most of the guys on Glee, please send me a PM. We need males desperately at this point. We alude to them because we don't have major characters like Finn, Sam, Mr. Shue...ect.**

**There are a few small things your going to have to get first to see where the characters are at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my cracked perception of minor characters and a fleeting memory at Comic-Con with Darren Criss. I need a life**

* * *

><p><strong>So here's what you missed time:<strong>

Blaine and Kurt got really hot together over summer. Like way hot and Blaine proposed to Kurt over dinner at the cheesecake factory, but Kurt doesn't know that Blaine's been fooling around with his protégée back at Dalton. That sucks.

While Wes had a meltdown over his parents having a meltdown about him being gay which means he had to transfer to McKinley, so Blaine called a midnight intervention at Wes' house that's he's been living at by himself for the last two months and Wes told David that he loves him and came out to be with him and it took David a week to come around to the idea that they could be a great couple after Wes got the wrong idea over David giving Sugar vocal lesions. Which she really just needed because she sucks.

So now Wes is moving in with David and having to go to psychiatrist three times a week to work on his many problems because Wes all but has panic attacks when he's not with David all day long and his house has been making these weird noises. Also David pretty much told him if he doesn't get help that there will never be a them.

Mercedes and Rachel both got offer the role of Maria, but Mercedes turned the role down and now has to preform twice as long, which doesn't bother Rachel. Except now both Blaine and Wes have to share the role of Tony, which Kurt still didn't get because the directors thought he was to feminine for the role and Brittany and Santana still aren't sure what's going on with their relationship. At least Santana got a little dog and Wes and Blaine as friends.

David and Wes finally got together after Wes had a suicidal episode because David canceled their normal Friday night dinner plans for an emergency vocal exercise session, but vocal exercise were really just a cover because David and Sugar were having an affair behind Wes' back. Ouch. Sugar can't handle hiding it anymore and spreads it all around Facebook and Blaine makes it worse by sending out mass messages to both the Warblers and New Directions, which causes David to break it off with Wes. Between the two of them David ends up overdosing and land in the hospital because he almost dies and Blaine breaks like a hundred laws to make it to David's house in time.

Wes becomes a sobbing mess when David finally wakes up and gets heartbroken when David asks for Sugar. David's parents keep asking Wes and Blaine to get in contact with Sugar, but both of them stand their ground and say and Blaine spend the day off that they intended to spend with David in the hospital at Dalton, most of the Warbler guys console with Wes, while Blaine goes off to work off some steam on Sebastian.

Eventually Blaine drags Wes back, insisting that David is just being stubborn. Wes and David end up getting into a loud argument over the fact they'd been hiding so many things. David just want Wes to lay off Sugar and get to know her.

So Wes meets Sugar for a Spa Night and the Sugar takes it upon herself to start fixing Wes up right again to be with David. Except neither of them know that David is crushing on both of them. Sugar tells Wes to go back to Dalton and be at home. So David proposes for all three of them to be together and Wes almost goes through with it believing that it would keep David with him. Sugar and Wes leave David locked up in the dorm room and decide that he needs time to think and eventually everything goes good until they have a petty fight and break up again, sending Wes back to McKinley High School.

**And that's what you missed on Glee.**

* * *

><p>My phone buzzing was the last thing I was expecting that night. Scratch that it was exactly what I was expecting because Blaine and Rachel had been on my case the whole week on my eating habits. Yet it was from neither, it was from him. Blaine had been complaining about my moping around saying it was quote on quote,"unhealthy". His name was the absolute last name I wanted to see. Maybe that's a lie too, I missed him despite what I told anyone who asked, except Rachel and Blaine. So that being said the rest of the glee club knew. <p>

_**[text from David Thompson] **_ _What's up?_

Yeah, so I was skeptical. Really skeptical. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_ _What do you want…_

We had broken up the week before.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Nothing to be honest. How was your day?_

So he was going to act like nothing happened. Great. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Fine._

I suppose I could be civil. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_How was yours?_

_**[text from David Thompson] **_

_It was pretty good, actually. Did you move back into your old house?_

Ughhh. That's just great. Where the hell else would I be? It's not like I can go on back to my parents and beg them to take me back in. This is the reason I'm living in the Lima house in the first place.

_**[text to David Thompson] **_

_Well isn't that nice. Yes, I'm back in old squeaky. _

The house started to squeaked at the start of every fall, so it's thus called squeaky.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Well isn't what nice?_

Oh I dunno. The fact you seem all happy and everything over us breaking up. It doesn't even make any sense. I was the one who ended it. So why am I the one all broken up and not him. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Nothing._

Lies, but you know that's life.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Talk to me, Wes._

How on earth could I talk to you David? Your the reason why I'm in this rut. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Why should I?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I don't know, why should you?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_…_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_What's on your mind, Wes. _

Really doesn't give up does he. Still doesn't make him any more perceptive.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_It's not like you care._ Frankly, the way you have been acting doesn't show that you do. 

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I happen to care about a lot of things. You being one of them. So… what's on your mind._

You say that now…

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_You never seem to care when it matters._

Like when it comes to you going around my back and dating Sugar Motta, while saying your going out with me. 

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Wesley, stop beating around the bush._

Might as well tell him. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Fine._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_You wanna know what's eating me up._

It's not like he'll dump me.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_What?_

…but I feel like if I speak my mind that he'll be gone for good.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_You._

Yeah and there my thumbs go, betraying my head. Showing my heart.

_**[text from David Thompson]**__I don't understand. Please, explain._

Not going to cry. Not going to cry. Why does he want me to explain. What is there to explain?

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Oh it must of been your twin that I was dealing with the last few days. My bad._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Stop being silly, Wes._

Silly? Silly! 

_**[text to David Thompson**_

_**]**__How am I silly? _

Please tell me.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_So, how have you been emotionally?_

What the hell? That's one hell of a topic change, way to be subtle. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Use your imagination and tell me._

I know that was harsh. But it should take a rocket scientist to figure out what I'm feeling. 

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I'm done playing this game, you win. I won't bother you anymore._

God and there you go again. Running away, giving up defeat. How am I winning? I'm losing my best friend. I'm losing the love of my life. 

_**[text to David Thompson] **_

_I miss you bothering me._

Maybe it sounds a bit desperate. Well I might be a lot desperate. 

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Okay._

Seriously. Okay. Way to roll over and play dead. Don't you care. Don't you feel the same way?

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss you being in the same room._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss the guy who would hold me back from killing Thad on a daily basis._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss the guy who always fell asleep in my room after movie night. _

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss my sensible half. _

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss miss you. _

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I miss my love._

Yeah, I am desperately trying to hold onto him. Who am I kidding? I'm still in love with him and I will always be in love with him.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_What do you want me to do about it, Wes?_

How am I suppose to know? What do I look like Wikipedia? I'm Asian, not google.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I don't know._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Can we try being friends for a while…_

I just want you in my life. Is that so hard to believe? As long as your still there, I may not love another. 

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_You can't be friends with someone you love._

Wait, you still love me?

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Well I can't handle life not having you in it._

You keep me sane, you keep me tame, you keep me from wanting to live life.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Well, I'm tired of being the bad guy._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_What do you want me to do, David?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Whatever makes you happy._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Is it bad to say I'm miserable without you?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_You broke up with me after taking advice from your best friend, when I told you I wanted to work it out. So, the only person you can blame for how your feeling is yourself._

Yeah, so I kinda might have gone over to Rachel's and she indulged me an evening of Disney musicals. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Fine_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_ How do you want to work this out?_

Please let us be able to work this out.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I don't know if I want to. I hate walking down this path and getting the same outcome over and over and over, again._

I think I might of died a little right then and there and I may or may not be clutching my phone for dear life.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I want it to work, but…._

OH GOD I CAN BREATHE! But….what? WHAT?

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_But…_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_I don't know, I'm honestly at a lost for words._

This is not helping the situation David. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_If you still love Sugar… go to her. I don't deserve you anyways._

I love you enough to let you go and wait…. and craft up ways to break you up and send you back to me.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Sugar and I are just friends. Nothing more. _

Well this is news to me… 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Then what am I to you?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_You tell me._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_The ball is in your court now._

I really shouldn't be having this conversation over text message. Maybe it's better this way though… At least we aren't trying to overanalyze each other by every little thing the other does.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I want us. I've always wanted us._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_So, where do we go from here, because if we ever get back together and we break up again. IT'S OVER FOR GOOD._

One last chance. He really is going to give me one last chance.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Maybe we start over? I could take you out to dinner, I'd suggest we just forget the other but I know we can't do that. We can't go back. We have to much history to be ignorant._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_We need to get to the root of our problem, before doing anything._

And here we are back to square one. Great.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_How do we go about that then?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_What happened to make us break up in the first place._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I got jealous… I got worried I lose you. You were asking things of me that I told you I didn't feel comfortable with. _

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_That's the root of our problem right there, overtime we fight over something it's always to stupid or to small to remember. Which means it should have been worth breaking up over. Can I ask you a question?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Yeah, anything._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_What made you take Rachel's advice? Rachel Berry of all people. _

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Rachel's been a friend of mine for a know that…_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_It's not like I could of gon-…. _

And that's when it hit me. 

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I fucked everything up didn't I?_

Because I think I might have actually messed up the best thing in my life.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_It's not like you could have what?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_For me being the one to all but preach communication skills and there importance, I know how to muck up not using them like everyone else, don't I?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Yeah, but what were you going to say before?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_I couldn't have gone to you to talk about. I felt like you hadn't been taking me seriously. Every time I told you no over… you know. You'd try to push me back into even harder. You questioned my sexuality, you even tried to get me to change. I felt like I couldn't talk you even if I tried._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Rachel's been a friend of mine for years now. I hate that I felt safer talking to her then with you. It was wrong, but I just needed someone to just listen to me for once. And for once you weren't willing to listen._

We never even tried to talk out the small problems. He always bottled everything up and I always ran away from him to go vent our problems out to a third party.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_We should take it slow this time around, because I don't want anymore drama in my life. Neither of us need anymore drama._

Of course. He thinks its a great idea when it's coming from him, but when it's coming from no, let's just ignore what I'm saying.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Agreed. No jumping back into bed. Just getting to know each other… better._

This is a lie and we both know it. We may not jump into each others pants right away, but we will for sure stop sleeping in different place. I don't know about him, but I've actually grown used to his snoring at night. Even if he'll deny the fact he snores.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Accept my request._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Taking it slow? I thought I just 's all I wanted in the first place._…

What the hell is he talking about?

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_My other requisition._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Check your Facebook page._

Oh. Probably a relationship request. I quickly break open my laptop from my desk and make a few clicks and check the friend request box

._**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Oh._

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Wait. WHAT?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_This has to be a glitch?_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Engaged?_

Yeah. I was definitely seeing things.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_But…. we..._

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Yup_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Are you seriously, proposing over Facebook?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Yes. So…_

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_David… Of course I would._

I guess he was serious about this being the last chance. I mean I've barely been able to think past asking him out, let alone marriage. Oh god.

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_c[-:_

Wait, what about rings.

_**[text to David Thompson]**_

_Are we going to pick out engagement rings together then?_

_**[text from David Thompson]**_

_Yes, we'll go the whole nine yards. Just for you._


	2. The Midnight Intervention, pt 1

A/N: Well thanks to theAkuRokuFaNaTiC for my first review. It's good to know this isn't utter crap. Reviews help people. More reviews and notices that you people are interested the more interested I'll be in getting this story updated. Also a note for this specific drabble: it's going to be one of probably three or four.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my cracked perception of minor characters with damaged psyches. Maybe I'll be able to get my mom to buy me that Glee gift basket up for auction. I really want that Warblers Blazer and that signed script of the last episode of season two. Honestly she might think it's a substitute for not going to New York and her eternal fear of cold winter weather. **

* * *

><p>Wes and David had always had fairly co-dependent relationship and neither party never seemed bothered by it. They had all the same classes together, Wes was insistent that he make head of the council, mostly so he would have to sit next to David, and had dinner ever Friday evening for the past five years together.<p>

It's just when the situation started to change rapidly and they had become separated with Wes having to transfer over to McKinley High School after he came out to his parents, things became different.

Wes was starting to spend more time with Rachel, Quinn and Santana. He was attempting to try new things and be more involved with the Western Ohio Young Asian Society, keep up with the theatre practice as he was double cast as Tony in West Side Story, and attempt to mesh into a new Glee club. All in an attempt to keep his mind from being able to miss his friends at Dalton, the power that came with being Senior head of the Warbler Council and mostly from missing David.

David on the other hand was having to rise to the occasion and not only fill in Wesley's chair as head of the council but find a new soloist that had even half the charisma and talent that Blaine had. He too was hurting, he missed his two best friends deeply and felt violated and alone without them. He had taken up a job from Al Motta in giving private vocal lesson to his daughter Sugar, whom he had a crush on a few summer before starting Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong>

Al Motta hired me to run vocal exercises with his daughter twice a week after school, from what Kurt and Blaine told me - it sounds like I have my work cut out for me.

_·07 October at 22:32 - **Sugar Motta** likes this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar Motta<strong>: I don't know what their talking about, I'm awesome.

_07 October at 06:11 · Like_

**Brittany Pierce**: I really liked it when she performed that song in Glee Club.

_07 October at 06:18 · Like_

**Sugar Motta** likes this.

**Wesley Montgomery**: Seriously?

_07 October at 14:46 · Like_

**Sugar Motta**: Thank you, Brittany.

_07 October at 22:32 · Like_

* * *

><p>Needless to say bets were made. Some were unfortunately and stupidly made public.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> - **Wesley Montgomery**  
>How long do you give David will last doing vocal exercise with that Sugar girl and he comes complaining about a loss of hearing?<br>_Like · 07 October at 15:22 ·_  
><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> likes this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>: How long are these exercises? He did put up with tryout for new warbler members last year...  
><em>07 October at 15:53 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: That is true... Thad gave up after a few hours.  
><em>07 October at 16:47 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: You're going to wish you never said that, Wesley.  
><em>07 October at 22:43 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: Uh, Wes... if you ever see a pink and white BMW pull up; duck and run.  
><em>07 October at 23:04 · Like<em>  
><strong>Sugar Motta<strong>likes this.

**Blaine Anderson**: ... Dear lord. A pink BMW... it's like it's a cliche.  
><em>07 October at 23:26 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: You're not helping, Anderson.  
><em>07 October at 23:30 · Like<em>

* * *

><p>Leading to the start of the incident that lead up the midnight intervention.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>David Thompson<strong>

Sugar just called me screaming in the phone. I couldn't understand everything she was saying, but it was about Wes and she ended the conversation with 'Not asperger's.' A part of me thinks I should be.

_08 October at 00:12_

**Sugar Motta** likes this

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Wesley Montgomery<strong>: Worried? What did I do?  
><em>07 October at 23:23 · Like<em>

**Blaine Anderson**: ... and you two call me thick.  
><em>07 October at 23:26 · Like<em>

**David Thompson:** Sugar, seemed pretty upset about what you said.  
><em>07 October at 23:28 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: David...  
><em>07 October at 23:32 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: Wes...  
><em>07 October at 23:36 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery:** ...you know I will not take back what I said. But I will not loose you over this.  
><em>07 October at 23:37 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: Wes, don't be like this.  
><em>07 October at 23:40 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: Be like what David? Be me?  
><em>07 October at 23:41 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: Are you still mad about me canceling on you at last minute, when Al Motta called?  
><em>07 October at 23:44 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: Mad? No. Irritated, most definitely! I've had these reservations for over a month.  
><em>07 October at 23:46 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: Well… take it out on me not her.  
><em>07 October at 23:50 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: I didn't mean to come between you guys bromance.  
><em>07 October at 23:53 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: Sorry about your wasted reservations, Wesley. My daddy could get them back for you.  
><em>07 October at 23:54 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: It's not the reservations, I'm mad about you twit.  
><em>07 October at 23:55 · Like<em>

**David Thompson**: WES!  
><em>07 October at 23:57 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: Fine, forget it. All I did was try to help you insensitive jerk.  
><em>08 October at 00:00 · Like<em>

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh Sugar, look what you've created now.  
><em>08 October at 00:01 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: I can't believe you're blaming me for Wesley's hurt feelings.  
><em>08 October at 00:03 · Like<em>

**Wesley Montgomery**: Insensitive? YOU LITTLE BITCH! Honestly you remind me of all those little twigs at Crawford andt-

Hi Sugar, Blaine here. We're starting a little intervention now. You might wanna go to bed. Or read a book, watch a movie...  
><em>08 October at 00:04 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: I don't wanna read a book or watch a movie. I want to know what's going on.  
><em>08 October at 00:09 · Like<em>

**Blaine Anderson**: Sugar, I know this may be difficult. But this is strictly between the two of them. You may have set the time bomb off, but it's not your fight.  
><em>08 October at 00:10 · Like<em>

**Sugar Motta**: I can't believe you're shutting me out.  
><em>08 October at 00:12 · Like<em>

**Blaine Anderson**: Sugar, if you have known these two as well as I do. You don't want to be there for the blood bath.  
><em>08 October at 00:13 · Like<em>

* * *

><p>Eventually this all leads up to one of Wes' infamous Dexter matrons which almost always leads to cutting by the end as he had drenched himself into a dark thought pattern. He cut to ease his mental agony, but right now he really just wanted to curl up and die. The dinner plans were more upscale then normal, Wes was going to confess his feelings and inform David why he hadn't been at Dalton.<p>

It would of gone off without much of a hitch, except then Sugar happened which lead to the midnight confrontation spurred on by Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>The Midnight Intervention, pt.1: It's Midnight and I Need You Now<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wes, David… someone has to start talking." Blaine motions towards the two on<br>separate couches. Wes get a glance at Blaine, who had somehow managed to snatch the all precious gavel. He glares at the user,"How did you get Ms. Bam-Bam, Anderson? How and why, did you strap me to this chair?"

Blaine rolls his eyes,"Not important, nor relevant Mr. Montgomery." David was only holding his head in pain,"My head hurts."

"Yeah, I bet it does." Wes doesn't even bother to look over at David. Blaine can feel his patience waring thin. He really should have to come over past midnight to make an intervention between his two best friends.

"Focus you two. Will one of you tell me what your problem is?" Blaine questions. Wes' head snaps to the side and talks to Blaine, but quite clearly addressing David,"Problem? What problem? I only see ruined plans and me being stood up at dinner."

"I may have bailed at the last minuet, but it was important." David mentions lamely.

Blaine finally started to see the what set Wes off int the middle of the night. Wes and David's friday night dinners had been around since the two of them started at Dalton during their freshmen year. Everyone knew about them and knew better then to interrupt them during the time because it was just a special time they both had set aside for each other each week, no matter how bad life got. They would always have dinner together on Friday night alone with each other. So David breaking the dinner would be a big thing.

Blaine continued his questioning,"Wes, what was so important about his dinner that you felt the reason to explode on David about?"

Wes turned over and just moaned into the couch,"It's stupid." Wes could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be, but Blaine continued to press the need of the question. "Wes, this is not going to solve anything if you're not honest here."

"We have dinner all the time. I don't understand how this one was different." David offers, not knowing what exactly he had done wrong besides not show up to dinner.

He continued to talk into the couch, it really just came out as a mumbled up sentence,"'."

Blaine could only groan in frustration. It was way to late for him to be handling this,"Wes, it's late. Don't mumble into the couch. Neither of us can understand you."

Wes makes a long dramatic sigh and then turn his head with frown on his face and looks at David. "Fine. I was going to tell you that I told my dad to go fuck himself and I don't care what he thinks or days because I love you and feel ashamed that we have to hid what we have together. Happy? Because I feel like shit." He hops in the chair to turn away from David.

David stops his passing around the room at the sudden confession looming in the air,"I think I need to sit down." Wes then continues his statement," I don't know how long I've loved you, or whenI fell in love with you. I wish it were something more romantic like Blainers over there with Kurt. But, David, I feel like I've always cared for you. It's just I feel like I want to give you something more. Like I can give you something more."

David looks pale with shock and confusion,"But, you have a girlfriend - I, I have a girlfriend. This is so confusing. What….?" He motioned to Blaine to say something, thinking his best friend had lost it officially,"Blaine, where's your impute when I need it?"

Wes could only sigh at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "Melody and I broke up in April. She said that I was spending too much time with you and that all I ever talked about was you when we were together. I can really see how she would come to the conclusion thatI was cheating on her with you. "

Blaine looks up from his phone that had been going off with text messages,"…what impute. You two are making headway. Your talking. He's talking. I can confirm what he says is true. I did room with him for a while last year when you two said you wanted to have some space. He had been sulking around for at least a month."

David rubbed his eyes,"I'm confused and the being of Blaine's phone isn't helping. I love you, Wes - but not in the way you want me."

He sheepishly sets down the phone and lies. Sugar has been avidly texting him in attempts to figure out what was wrong with David,"Sorry, just Kurt. He can't umm sleep."

Wes hops on his chair to once again turn around to face David,"Why not? It's always been me and you. We had been making plans for our future together for years. What's confusing about that. The fact we sing duets together on occasion. We've fallen asleep in each others beds regularly because one of us is always to lazy to move to the other bed. We share food together because we just know what works for us when we go out. I don't do that with anyone else."

Shifiting uncomfortably on the couch David avoided looking at Wes,"We planned on going to college together and sharing a dorm. We never planned on BEING together."

With that said Wes froze in shock for a moment to let the statement sink in. He really made it all up in his head. Was this how Kurt felt when he was turned down by Blaine on Valentines day?

Eventually Wes returns to tugging at the cuffs keeping him attached to the chair and snaps at Blaine,"Why do you even own a pair of fuzzy cuffs, let alone two always Anderson?"

The room remained silent for a few minuets until Wesley spoke up again, this time softer but all the more defensive,"So basically I'm stupid for misinterpreting your actions by thinking maybe I had a chance?"

David's eyes grow wide at the accusation,"No, Wes…. " He stutters," I just…."

Wes can't help but glair coldly at David,"Just what?"

Now David was growing more and more uncomfortable and wasn't even looking near Wes,"I…. mum… " He looked to Blaine,"A little help here…."

Before Blaine even had a chance to say anything, Wes snapped"Really you need help now?" Now Wes had snapped off the fuzzy cuffs and moves his chair over to push into David's personal space,"Haven't we always been not a fan of the personal space bubble when it comes to each other?"

Blaine lunges towards Wes in an attempt to keep them from doing anything drastic to each other,"Wes, calm the fuck done."

Getting off the couch and away from Wes, David continues to heavily breathe and stutter," I…. think…. I need a cup of something strong." He then mutter,"This is going to be a long night."

Knowing how the darker man and the asian man got when drinking, Blaine wasn't the first to support the idea of a drink,"David, this isn't the time for drinking. Do you honestly not remember the end of the year party last year?"

The end of the year Warbler party was always something memorable, it was a time for all the guys to let loose a little after finals and official end of the season for performances for the Warblers. Needless to say, alcohol was found and the games had begun. Truth or Dare had been a particular raunchy episode, more so then previous parties.

Wes had been continued to be held down by Blaine,"BLAINE LET ME GO!" He had shouted.

"Nick dared you to make out with Wes at the party and you were smashed." Blaine recalled.

Wes growled at the understatement,"Blaine, don't lie. It went a lot further then that and you know it. You walked in on it."

"I don't remember….." David mentions quietly, but clearly remembering something.

David had looked at Wes struggling to get free from the small man,"Let him go, Blaine. It's okay. Might want to make that two cups. One for me and one for Wes."

Was anyone really listening to him Blaine had to wonder,"David, Wes doesn't need the shot. It'll just amplify his feelings…"

"Just give me the bottle." David yells to Blaine, who was in the kitchen grabbing the drinks.

Wes continued to walk around David menacingly like a shark waiting to strike it's pray."Really now David, now I remember you moaning quiet loudly very clearly. They say your real feelings come out when you lose your inhibitions…. So I apologize if I have a bit of doubt when you say you don't have feeling for me that way."

"Wes, I'm sorr-" David starts to apologize only to stop mid-sentence when a knock at the door was heard. Blaine shouts from the kitchen as the clink of a bottle is heard being set down on the counter,"Crap, I'll get it!"

David looked confused,"Wait, the gate is locked. Who could it be? Who on earth would be over at one o'clock in the morning?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p> 


	3. Paradise Lost, pt 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I'm not sure if anyone is actually even reading this. But oh well. Today we had some pretty great action on the role play and it was very Klangst themed today. So everyone was pretty active today. Just sharing it with you all.

Also if you're interested in role playing most of the guys on Glee, please send me a PM. We need males desperately at this point. We allude to them because we don't have major characters like Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Mr. Shue...ect.

There are a few small things your going to have to get first to see where the characters are at this point as always

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my cracked perception of minor characters and a fleeting memory at Comic-Con with Darren Criss.** _

* * *

><p><strong>So here's what you missed time:<strong>

Blaine and Kurt got really hot together over summer. Like way hot and Blaine proposed to Kurt over dinner at the cheesecake factory, but Kurt doesn't know that Blaine's been fooling around with his protegee back at Dalton. That sucks.

Quinn and Puck want their baby back but then Puck kissed Shelby so now he doesn't know what side he's on, even after they eloped and had sex again which made Quinn pregnant with twins this time. Brittany and Santana have a secret thing going on and they quit the glee club to the Troubletones. Blaine is still sleeping three times a week with Sebastian to help control his constant erection problem. Sue and Burt are mad at each other because they're both running for congress. Brittany, Kurt and Rachel are all mad at each other because they're all running for class president. Everyone's mad at each other it's crazy.

**And that's what you missed on Glee.**

* * *

><p>David Thompson had always played by the rules. He obeyed every label. He respected most legal boundaries. Most being the simple fact that he boarded in Windsor. So when he was asked to help cover up for Blaine Anderson's affair with Sebastian Smythe, he was more then a little upset. But like a good friend he did what he was asked, but eventually he couldn't live with the guilt any longer.<p>

Kurt Hummel was the type of guy who believed in love. Not the romantic-comedy type of love but the sort of love that Disney sold everyone as children on. The ideal love, the type where prince charming would always be faithful, romantic, and bend over backward for you. He saw this every day in Blaine Anderson, sure he could be a little goofy and didn't always get the trends completely right, but he made up for it by being such the mythical gentleman that he could see past those flaws.

Kurt went through his day with his cell phone in his locker for most of the day turned off and would only occasional break it out at lunch if he was bored enough or felt the compulsion to check his text messages. This just so happened to be one of these days. He had messages from a few people; mostly spam texts or chain texts. But two familiar names were at the top of his list: David Thompson and Wesley 'Do Not Answer If Your Are Running Late To Warblers Practice' Montgomery.

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 4:57am]**

_I know this may be hard for you to hear or read rather, but I can't continue to let this go on behind your back anymore. I wish Blaine would be the one to tell you himself, but it looks like he won't. I'm sorry... Kurt, Blaine's been cheating on you with Sebastian. It's been going on for a while now, call me if you need me I'm here for you._

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 4:59am]**

_Always. Once a warbler always a warbler._

A million thought had crossed his mind at the same time, only equating one single answer. Disbelief. He then read the message from the Asian Warbler Wes.

**[text from Wesley Montgomery 17 Nov 2011 at 5:02am]**

_Shit Kurt. I feel like crap about not telling you about Blaine and Sebastian. It's honestly not what it seems like. Blaine loves you. You know this. He never shuts up about how much he fucking loves you. It's just he has a far bigger libido then he lets on and has more sexual needs. Please don't hate him. I don't think he wanted to push any of his issues on you, he wanted make you feel comfortable first and foremost. Please Kurt, I know you will have words after you read this message and David's message, but please just hear him out._

__He didn't send any response back to Wes, who as it seemed to be on Blaine's side. But he did reply to David.

**[text to David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:01pm] **

_Wait, What? I don't…._

He wouldn't. Blaine would never. This has to be one of the many jokes at Dalton with the guys from Windsor. He jumped up at the vibration of the new message.

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:05pm]**

_Kurt, I'm really sorry._

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:15pm] **

_Are you okay?_

**[text to David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:16pm]**

_I'm not believing it unless Blaine tells me himself._

Kurt glances up at lunch at Blaine who was currently stuffing his face and telling a story to Tina and Mike with wild hand gestures._  
><em>

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:17pm] **

_Kurt, I know this is hard, but haven't you noticed?_

**[text to David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:18pm]**

_There's nothing to notice._

**[text to David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:18pm]**

_You have no proof._

**[text from David Thompson - 17 Nov 2011 at 12:19pm]**

_He has cheated and is continuing to cheat on you. They'd be no evidence because he only cheats on you at Dalton in Sebastian's dorm. I'd imagine probably at Sebastian's house too. So of course there would no proof. Blaine doesn't want there to be any trace that you could find. _

**[text to David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:23pm] **

_He and Sebastian are only friends. That's what he told me the other day._

**[text from David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:20pm] **

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

**[text to David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:21pm] **

_That's what he told me and that's what I'm believing._

**[text from David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:21pm] **

_He's not perfect like you may think._

**[text to David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:23pm] **

_He's not perfect, but he wouldn't lie to me like that._

**[text from David Thompson ****- 17 Nov 2011 at 12:23pm] **

_He did._

So Kurt Hummel continued on with his day of classes acting no different from how he normally interacted with Blaine, but in the back of his mind David's voice would be there apologizing. At the end of the school day mean it was time for the daily meeting of the Glee club in the choir room. He sat next to Blaine as always and listened to Mr. Shue ramble on about something only vaguely related to actual competition, where Rachel would interrupt ever so often to say something self-centered. Without Santana or Mercedes there to slam her back into place these tangents would be longer then normal. Taking a deep breath Kurt shut his eyes and texted Blaine to get his attention, but not draw any attention to the pair of them.

**[text to Blaine Anderson - 17 Nov 2011 at 2:23pm] **

_Blaine…_

Both heard the vibration of Blaine's blackberry go off in his pocket. Slowly he stretched to grab it from his back pocket. Raising an eye brow at the message look at Kurt, who only looked down at his own phone.

**[text from Blaine Anderson - 17 Nov 2011 at 2:25pm] **

_Yeah, Kurt?_

**[text to Blaine Anderson - 17 Nov 2011 at 2:29pm] **

_Our friends are obviously on something because they're being frighteningly illogical._

Again Blaine's blackberry vibrated, this time being softly muted by the hands covering it. His face turned into a brief moment of horror being informed earlier that morning by Wes, the asian sitting four chairs down to the right of them.

**[text from Blaine Anderson - 17 Nov 2011 at 2:30pm] **

_Let's go somewhere quiet to talk this over. I don't think the choir room is the right place for this conversation. _

Kurt looks over at Blaine and nods hesitantly, while Blaine takes a moment and raises his hand to get Mr. Shue's attention.

"Mr. Shue, do you mind if Kurt and I leave a little early today. Like right now, Kurt said he'd promise to run lines with me before he goes home to work on a project for Physics." It came out less as a question and more a lame notice of 'we're leaving and nothing you say or do can stop us' kind of question. Mr. Shue just nodded and waved them on out while Rachel glared at Blaine mouthing," I'm your Maria, you should be running lines with me." Wes had caught sight of Rachel's antics and pulled her back and shook his head disapprovingly. Blaine attempts to grab Kurt's hand as they leave the choir room to hold it," Kurt..."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks, confused. "I love you." Blaine starts out as they enter the auditorium," You know that right?"

"Of course." Kurt raises an eyebrow questioningly. Blaine turns around to start pacing the floor in front of where Kurt stood. This was making Kurt nervous as Blaine started to attempt to run his hand through his overly gelled hair. "I never wanted you to find out this way. I knew it was bad and I wanted to end it so fucking badly, Kurt." Blaine had started to ramble. Kurt was quick to cut him off," Wait, so you… did?"

"Kurt, please hear me out." Blaine pleads," I have a bit of medical issue. I know it doesn't make it right, but were merely friends with benefits. Nothing was ever going to happen between the two of us."

This was the moment he had feared throughout their entire relationship. Blaine's eye had wandered; he just expected to be breaking up with a boyfriend. Not his fiancé. "You lied to me, then? You had the chance to tell me before someone else did and you didn't." He was simply stunned that Blaine had even done this. Blaine got down on his knee," Kurt. When I say you are the only one for me. I genuinely mean it. I did it with Sebastian because he could never do commitment and only wanted a relationship with me for sex. He doesn't understand love. He doesn't get why we're together or even why I want to marry you. " He sighs knowing exactly how deep of a hole he had dug himself," I want us to be able to move forward from this."

"Stop Blaine," Kurt demands, pulling his hand away from Blaine's when he gets down on his knee." I trusted you and this." Now Kurt is fighting back the tears that are bound to make an appearance soon," This is what happens? I hate that you cheated on me, but that's not the worst part of this. The worst part is that you lied to me."

"Kurt. Please." Blaine started to know he was losing a battle that should of never been fought in the first place," So what do you want to do now? Call of the marriage. Have me accept and offer to a school father away from you for college?" He looks Kurt in the eye," I want to work this out. I will do anything, Kurt Hummel to have us be alright. I know I don't deserve you. Frankly I feel like the scum of the earth right now."

"I don't know, Blaine. I just need time. Time to understand why in the world you would do this to me. I'm not thinking straight right now. I can't think at all right now, actually." Kurt looks away from Blaine, not wanting him to see the silent tears building up in his eyes.

Blaine nods," I'll give you all the time in the world, my love." He stops leaning on the chairs around the auditorium and stands up straight. Kurt sighs and makes his way to exit the auditorium. Blaine just sighs and heads over jumps onto the stage and heads straight to the piano, taking a seat and then bangs his head on the piano keys out of frustration with himself.

He gently starts to plays the piano, while hot tears start coming out. Using the music to help get his thoughts out. Why did he even fuck this all up? Kurt was everything he had ever dreamed of. Everything he had ever wanted.

Kurt had stormed back into the choir room where most of the remaining New Directions member had already left. Only Wes, Mike and Tina were left in the room chatting about something in an Asian language. Wes had seen the puffed up eyes and the shimmering stain of fresh tears staining his porcelain skin. Wes couldn't help but frown ignoring the joke that Mike had just told as Tina laughed, opting to quietly observe groaning Hurricane Hummel that had ran in so quickly and grabbed his Marc Jacobs satchel without a single word of acknowledgement. Mike and Tina didn't even notice the boy's quick entry and exit.

"Guys, I think I need to go check on Blaine. You guys head on to the library, I'll call if I can meet you there later." Wes says as he picks up his backpack and quickly runs out of the choir room and cross campus to the auditorium. He walks into the auditorium hearing the muted piano tune from the hallway. He sighs as he can tell almost instantly that it is Blaine playing. Frowning at the song choice of a combination of their 'Teenage Dream' and 'Not Like The Movies' in a depressingly sad key. It was painful to sing their song with getting the urge to roll up and die too; they had met because of that song and by god if it didn't stay everything about their relationship. Blaine barely even noticed Wes walk into the auditorium, as he was so involved with the piano.

Eventually the Katy Perry mash-up turns into the duet from regional from the previous year, 'Candles'. It was sad and depressing and the duet only the parts he had sung were the words spoken. It didn't sound the same without him. Wes jumped up a few rows in front to get closer to the stage. At the end of the song he knew he needed to make his presence known," Blaine?" The sudden not-Kurt voice, all but made him jumped out of his skin in fright," Wes… what are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes at Blaine's fright," I'm here to see my best friend who's managed to fuck things right up. Don't suppose you know where I might find him, do you?"

"Wes. I really don't want to hear your lecture." Blaine quietly says to his Asian friend. He really was something," I wasn't planning on it. You seem to be doing a fine job on your own." Blaine kept his silence because there was nothing he could say that would make it any less true. Wes just shakes his head at Blaine and they remain there in the silence, not talking. Just accepting the others presence and grateful to not be alone for the moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt receives a mysterious text message from an unfamiliar number that wasn't in his phone book as well as many other concerned text messages from various New Directions members and a few Warblers.<p>

**[text from unknown number]**

_It's Sebastian. I heard that you, er... found out._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe] **

_How in the world did you get my number? You're the last person I feel like talking to right now._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe] **

_It's not hard to just grab Nick's or Jeff's phone and find it._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe]**

_That's not creepy at all. And as I said, I'd rather not talk to you right now. Or ever._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe] **

_I realize that but hear me out._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe] **

_Don't make me turn my phone off again for the day just after I turned it back on._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe] **

_Blaine loves you._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe]**

_Great. If that's all, please kindly leave me alone._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe]**

_I've never believed in love. Just sex. If there are any two people in the world that I've met who could make me believe that love is real, it would be you too. You two are so sweet it's sickening._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe]**

_Sebastian. Go away. How hard is it for you to see that I don't want to talk to you? I don't care if you don't believe in love. I don't care about anything that you're trying to tell me right now. And, honestly, you're one of my least favorite people at the current time._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe]**

_You don't deserve Blaine, you know that? He would do anything for you. Anything. If you can't see that, you don't deserve him. Fuck you._

**[text to Sebastian Smythe]**

_Funny, I thought you were already using Blaine for the whole "fucking" thing. And if the "fuck you" should be directed at anyone, that would be you and you only._

**[text from Sebastian Smythe]**

_You know what? I was going to explain everything, but obviously you're too engulfed in your own self pity to even care._

* * *

><p>To be Continued... Please Review<p> 


End file.
